A harsh new life
by Ravenwing2000
Summary: Sam got back to stanford just in time for his interview on monday...but not in time to help Jess. Or did he? AU where Jess was never killed in the fire at their place at stanford and joined Sam and Dean to make an awesome kickass hunting trio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I know I haven't been very active on here recently, but here's an AU for you guys. Basically, Jess never died, and she became a kickass hunter.**

**Enjoy, I guess.**

Dean was here- actually here. Here. At stanford.

Sam couldn't believe it.

"Dad's on a hunting trip-and he hasn't been home for a few days."

Sam's jaw tightened as his gaze locked onto Dean's, and staying there until he spoke. "Jessica, can you excuse us for a minute. " He said tightly.

Once he had heard Jess pad away in socked feet he turned back to his brother.

"Dean... what's going on?" He asked, worry for not only his father but his brother making his fists clench slightly.

"It's just like I said, Sammy." Dean said cooly. "Dad's hunting, and he hasn't been back."

"Is he answering his phone?"

Dean snorted. "If he was answering my calls I don't think I'd be here asking for your help. We need to find him."

Sam rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Hold up, we? Dean... I can't. I have a..." He paused, scrabbling for another reason. He didn't feel like telling his big brother about the interview, not just yet. "...thing on Monday. I seriously can't miss it."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Sam. We'll get back in time for your...thing. I need your help. You are the brains of the family after all."

Sam shook his head. He knew that Dean was far more than capable of tracking down their dad on his own. "No, you don't. You can do this on your own." He said, narrowing his eyes at his brother. Dean looked mostly the same as when Sam had last seen him, only his hair was more ruffled and slightly longer. But there was something about his eyes that was different, something that Sam couldn't put his finger on, but it bothered him. He used to be able to read Dean pretty much perfectly, and vice versa.

But four years can be a long time.

"Okay." Dean said. "Maybe I can do this on my own. That doesn't mean I want to."

Sam sighed, looking down at his socked feet and quickly considering whether or not he should go with his brother. He hadn't realised just how much he'd missed Dean, relief flooding through him as he was finally back with his brother. It was like coming home for Sam. In the beginning Sam had missed Dean awfully, and he had ached to go and see his brother but fear of what John might do prevented him from ever going.

He thought that he had stopped missing Dean, but apparently he had just buried it under other, less worrying things.

"Okay. I'll come." Sam said, shifting from one foot to another. "But I _really _have to be back by Monday."

Dean grinned, stepping forward and giving Sam's shoulder a light slap. "That's my boy. I'll get you back by Monday, I promise. Now go tell your girlfriend that you're going with me. But not the reason why, of course."

Dean's voice took on a proud tone when he said the word "girlfriend," and Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes with a smile, nodding and heading upstairs.

"What do you mean, you're going? It's three in the morning, Sam!"

Sam pulled his hold- all out from under the bed, quickly unzipping it and throwing in the first t-shirt he saw. "I'm sorry, Jess. It's nothing to worry about, I won't be gone for long."

Jess leaned against the edge of their bedroom door, her slender figure cast into shadow by the dim lamplight. "Sam." She began gently. "You can't miss your interview on Monday. You know how much is riding on it, and you need to be there so you can nail it and get the future we wanted. "

Sam roughly pulled on a hoodie, looking over to where Jess leaned, her face pulled into a concerned expression.

He walked up to her, gently brushing a stray lock of curly blonde hair out of her eyes. He leaned down, letting his forehead touch hers, and smiled. "I know. " he said fondly. "I'll get back on time, I promise."

Jess smiled. "Okay, Sam. Make sure you stick to your word."

"I always stick to my word." He said with a fleeting grin before stepping away and returning to the hold-all. "Jess, do you think you can get me my toothbrush."

He waited until he heard her mutter. "You could get it yourself, but sure."

He smiled. She always said that.

He waited again until he heard her walk across the hall into the bathroom, and ducked down quickly, lifting up the corner of the mattress under his pillow, pulling out a wickedly sharp knife, with a curve which veered away from the handle, which fit perfectly in his hand. There were spiralling patterns carved all down the side of the shining blade, which glinted as he quickly shoved it inside his case upon hearing Jess return.

"Here- got your toothbrush." She said, holding it out to him.

He took it with the hand that had held the knife, smiling at her before putting it in his bag, right next to the wicked dagger.

Dean was leaning against the impala when Sam approached. He opened the back door, putting his bag on the back seat and turning to Jess, who was shivering, one of Sam's hoodies hanging off of her small frame.

"I hope you guys find your dad okay." She said, shifting from one foot to the other in the cold night.

"I'm sure we will." Dean said confidently. "And I'll get Sammy back to you by Monday, and that's a promise."

Jess smiled at the nickname that Dean had so easily used as Sam stepped towards her, pulling her into a hug. "Go back inside now, Jess, you're gonna get a cold out here."

She smiled, quickly kissing his cheek and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Have fun with your brother, Sam. I know how much you missed him."

Before Sam could react she had already flashed Dean a smile and treaded back inside, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Quite a girl you got there, Sammy." Dean's voice came from behind him, laced with pride.

Sam turned to face him, exasperated. "It's Sam. I'm not twelve anymore, dude."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Whatever you say, Sammy." He said with a grin, pushing himself off of the sleek black car and moving over to the driver's side, opening the door and disappearing inside.

Sam smiled as the passenger door creaked when he opened it. The noise brought back a lifetimes worth of memories, most of which involved him by his brother.

He slid inside the dark vehicle, suddenly overwhelmed by the familiar, comforting smell of the leather seats and gunpowder which was a scent which hung around not only the old car but also his older brother.

"So, this hunt." Sam began. "How much do we know?"

Dean started the car, pulling out onto the road. "Not too much. Got a recording of a voice which we picked up. A few people to talk to, a town to investigate." Dean grinned at his brother. "The usual."

"And you think dad is there already?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that, Dean. "

"Fine. I'm really pretty sure."

Sam rolled his eyes, wondering just how many times they'd carried out that thread of conversation.

"But for tonight, we'll just find a motel, get some sleep." Dean finished. "We can tackle the monsters in the morning."

Late Sunday night, Dean pulled up in front of the same door. The hunt had been mostly successful, with the only injuries consisting of a few bruises and scrapes, along with the holes that the woman in white had scraped into Sam's chest.

He winced as he got out of the car, the wounds being tugged and stretched painfully. He absently wondered how he would hide them from Jess, and how he should explain when she eventually discovered them.

He was almost at the door when Dean's voice appeared quietly behind him. "You know, we made great team back there."

Sam half turned, his eyes drifting over the car, where he had spent so many nights like this one stretched out over the backseat with his head on his brother's lap, and as he had gotten older nights spent curled up in the front seat, next to Dean, who was currently leaning towards the passenger's side to look at Sam through the rolled down window.

Sam almost went back to his big brother. He had had his regrets about leaving for stanford, mostly about how he had left Dean.

But he had to stay. He had just gotten out, and the interview tomorrow would settle it forever, and give him the life he had always wanted. Well, except for knowing that Dean was happy too.

"I know. " was all he said, with the ghost of a smile.

Sam gently put his bag down by the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure which was laid out over one side.

He smiled as Jess rolled over, opening one eye sleepily to squint at him. "Sam?"

"Yeah." He said softly. "I'm back now, you can go to sleep.

"Who's standing behind you?" Came the muttered reply, and Sam stood bolt upright, quickly grabbing his knife from his jacket and whirling to face the shadowy figure which blocked his bedroom doorway.

"Sam?" Jess was wide awake now, her voice scared but steady. "What's going on?"

Sam didn't reply, bending his knees slightly and adopting a fighting stance. He quickly ran through all the options he had, thoughts flickering through his mind with a breakneck speed. He didn't think trying to physically fight this thing would help, but he couldn't get Jess and go because it was blocking the doorway.

"Sam?" Once again, Jess spoke, and the fear in her voice made Sam's stomach clench. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening this was two sides of his life which he had prayed would never collide.

Before he could do anything, he was slammed back against the furthest wall, the wounds on his chest burning and his back stinging badly from the harsh impact

"Jess, _run!" _He yelled out, and Jess bolted up from her position of sitting upright on the bed. She backed away, quickly reaching Sam and grabbing his wrist.

"Don't worry!" He said as she struggled to pry him from the creatures physic hold on him. "It won't work, just go! Find Dean!"

"But-" she was cut off with a scream as she was torn from him, and slammed back into the wall next to him.

"No no NO." He shouted wildly, thrashing against the grip over him. "Please, PLEASE! Not her!" His heart pounded wildly in his chest, and adrenaline pumped through him, along with the icy grips of fear.

_No no no no nononononono NO!_

This couldn't be happening. Sam's breathing reached a dangerous pace. _This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't-_

Jess screamed as she began to slide up the wall, her hands pinned to her sides.

Sam's heart thudded to a halt. He'd seen this happen before, so many times... he thought it had just been a dream.

Jes screamed again as flames blossomed from the ceiling, starting in the centre and fanning out. "SAM!" she screamed, and his chest constricted, his lungs closing up, the mantra of **nononononono **speeding up in his head until it was all he could think.

Just when he had reached breaking point there was a shout and the shadow in the doorway was doused in holy water.

An inhuman screech tore its way from the shadow and Jess' s ascent sped up, and Sam was thrown to the opposite wall, so that wherever he looked he could still see Jess.

His head cracked against the wall and he felt thick blood begin to trickle down his neck. His vision narrowed, and all he could see was the flames, and Jess sliding up towards them.

Suddenly time slowed down. Sam hadn't realised how fast everything had been happening, and time all but stopped. He could see the shadow figure, turned to face Dean who he assumed was in the hallway from the raged screams he could hear.

His eyes began to slip closed, but all of a sudden time sped up again, everything catching up to him in a rush as he was dropped to the floor.

He opened his eyes, stumbling blindly across the room to where Jess was held on the wall, mere inches from the flames.

Panic rushed through him and he grabbed her wrist, pulling. He cried out as she wasn't released but suddenly she fell straight into his arms.

Sam staggered back, the sudden weight and the shock of the situation bringing him quickly down to his knees.

He was dimly aware that Jess was crying, and he pulled her closer, his whole body trembling and shaking as he hugged her to him.

Suddenly he could feel Dean's hands on his shoulders, and his brother was crouching beside him. "Sammy? Sam? Talk to me dammit."

Sam wearily lifted his head, opening his eyes blearily and looking at his brother.

Dean's eyes skimmed over him, checking for any obvious injuries.

"Sammy, you okay? Can you walk?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The shock of almost losing Jess was settling in and he pulled her closer, shielding her from anything else with his body.

Dean looked up sharply, and then back to Sam.

"We need to get out of here, right now." His voice wasn't devoid of gentleness, but it did have enough of an authoritative tone to make Sam nod and try to stand, pulling Jess with him.

He staggered to the side, and Dean quickly steadied him. "Come on, Sammy, we need to split."

He was dimly aware of Dean tugging him towards the doorway, and he let himself be pulled. Jess was sticking close to him, but she wasn't in his arms anymore as Sam turned back to look at their bedroom.

The flames were now licking rapidly down the walls, consuming his bedroom with no hesitation.

When they reached the impala, Dean turned to face Sam, his grip still tight in Sam'a jacket.

"Can you stand on your own?" He asked seriously, and Sam nodded.

Dean stepped away, watching Sam for a moment before whipping out his phone and dialing 911.

"Hello, yes? There's a fire in my brother's place. Yeah um the address is…."

Sam zoned out, leaning against the impala as Dean rattled off the address and other information.

He couldn't believe it. He had been so close, so close to getting through the night normally. He couldn't go to the interview now. He would never have the life he wanted.

God, the universe must really fucking hate him.

Next thing he knew he was being bundled into the car, he looked up at his brother, and Dean spoke. "We need to get you out of here."

Suddenly Sam felt like he was brought back to life, and the fuzz in his head subsided.

"No!" He said, fighting against Dean. He couldn't leave, couldn't leave his life behind. He'd so almost had it perfect. He wasn't letting it slip away. "I can't leave it!"

Dean held him where he was, not letting him go despite his struggles. "Come on, Sammy. There's nothing to leave, man. Let go." His brother's voice was surprisingly gentle.

Sam suddenly realised that Dean was still pushing him down, and his brother's broad shoulders blocked most of his view.

With a surge of energy Sam pushed against his brother, rising to his whole height and gasping.

Flames were rising out of the tall building, flickering high in the cold night's air. There were people filtering out of the buildings around them, starting in shock at the flames which were engulfing the large building.

The flames which were consuming everything which Sam had fought for for almost his entire life.

Looks like the fight was over.

He suddenly heard the wail of sirens in the near distance, and Dean pushed him back down into the seat. "Come _on_ Sam!"

He nodded slowly. He decided to let Dean take him. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do, or anywhere else to go.

Suddenly Dean was sliding in next to him, and starting up the old car.

He shifted in his seat, turning to look at Jess, who was sitting in the back, huddled up, with her arms wrapped around herself. Her pale face was drawn up with pain and shock, and to Sam she looked tiny.

He reached back over the seat, taking her small hand in his. He couldn't tell which one of them was trembling, but their intertwined hands shook. He looked into her eyes, trying to summon up a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay." He said gently. "You'll be okay."

She nodded, taking her other hand and wrapping it around his. "Okay." She said, her voice subdued, but not as weak as it should be, considering what she just went through. She leaned forward, looking terribly fragile to Sam, and squeezed his hand. "I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam barely remembered what had happened next. His blurred mind hadn't taken much in, shock shutting most of his systems down. He had some faded memories of brushing away his brother's worried hands, insisting that he was fine, and collapsing onto a soft bed. How he got there, he had little idea.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was a throbbing pain at the back of his head. Not as bad as last night, and easily bearable, but annoying nonetheless.

Secondly, he was aware of Dean sitting on his bed next to him, flipping absently through a magazine, with one leg up on the bed and the other planted steadily on the ground.

Sam shifted blearily, lifting his head and wincing. Dean looked down, quickly chucking his magazine onto a bed next to him. "Hey, little brother. " he said, his voice soft. "How you feeling?"

Sam rubbed one eye wearily. "Okay. What happened?"

Dean frowned, and Sam opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but was cut off with a gasp when his memories flooded back. Memories of Jess screaming, and of flames projecting a sickly heat into the frigid night.

He bolted upright, and dizziness shot through his head. "Jess-" he choked out, and quickly looked around, spotting Jess lying on a bed to his left, he started to swing himself out of bed, but Dean's hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving.

"She's okay, Sam." His brother rushed to reassure him. "She's sleeping. She had a rough night."

Sam turned back to Dean, rubbing his forehead. "My apartment..."

Dean sighed, his hand staying on Sam's shoulder. "Yeah, sorry about that buddy."

Sam's head drooped. Great. After four years of fighting to keep his normal life, he had lost it the night before he could make it perfect.

His head bolted upright and he quickly checked his watch. 12:53. "Brilliant." He muttered. The interview was long over. Looks like he'd missed his chance.

"What is it?" Dean asked, taking in Sam's tight expression.

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "Just... remember that thing that I had to be back by Monday to go to?"

Dean nodded without comment.

"Well, it was an interview. A pretty important one. And I missed it."

"Could you go to another one?"

"No. That interview was my whole future on a plate. Guess it doesn't matter now."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but decided against what he was going to say.

Instead he stood, extending a hand to Sam. "Let's talk outside for a minute."

Sam looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't see any reason why they shouldn't stay here.

"Just, looks like you could use some fresh air, little brother."

Sam took Dean's extended hand, and his brother pulled him into a standing position. Sam stumbled, dizziness and slight nausea taking over, but Dean got a hold of him, and held him securely until the feeling passed.

Sam stretched his arms out, feeling the tug of faint pain across his chest, and noticing that he was in the same clothes as last night.

The only things he owned now.

Dean grinned up at him. "I thought I told you that you'd grown enough. I can't believe you've gotten taller."

Sam frowned. "Have I?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and it would show a lot better if you would stop slouching."

Sam self-consciously straightened his back. It was almost just like old times, when Dean would always tell him off for slouching. Almost.

They walked to the other side of the motel room, and Sam didn't take his eyes off of Jess's sleeping form, only looking away when they stepped outside.

Sam leaned against the wall, making sure that he could see through the gap in the doorway to Jess easily. He wasn't quite ready to let her out of his sight, not this soon after almost losing her forever.

Dean sighed. "Look, man, about your girlfriend-"

"Jess." Sam cut in.

"Okay, Jess, I know." Dean started again. "About Jess...well, what are we gonna do with her?"

That got Sam's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well, whatever that thing was, it had it out for you two. We can't just leave her unprotected. But she's not gonna want to stop her life, I mean, what about her family?"

Sam's eyes drifted to Jess once more. "Her mom and dad split up ages ago. Her mom took off. Her dad is a real nice guy, I've met him. But I don't think he'll be thinking about or talking to her for a while now. He's very distant."

Dean raised an eyebrow, a small grin sneaking onto his face. "Dude, you met her dad? That's a pretty big step. "

Sam looked back to Dean, rolling his eyes with a small smile at the playful, suggestive glint in his brother's eyes.

"Yes, I did. But anyway, I don't think her parents are a big problem. "

"So, should we just tell her? And let her do what she wants, as long as she stays safe?"

Sam nodded. "... I guess. We can't let her take off just yet, not until we know that she's safe. I'm not risking anything. "Sam said, feeling protectiveness stir in his chest. "She so almost got hurt last night. We can't let it happen again, we can't!"

Dean's eyes widened slightly. "Okay, we'll watch out for her. You really love her don't you?"

Sam did hesitate to nod, but felt his heart sink as he simultaneously realised a few things at once. One, that there was a huge chance that she would think he was crazy and take off. And two, that he'd left something major back at the apartment. Something which had now been destroyed.

"Actually...I-" Sam began to tell Dean, but suddenly the motel door was pulled open, and Jess stood im the doorway.

"Sam? Dean? Thank god, I didn't know where you were."

"We were just talking. Nothing to worry about." Dean said with a smile. "Do you guys wanna go inside? It's actually kinda cold out here."

Jess nodded, and then they went inside, Sam and Dean exchanging looks over Jess' s head.

"Okay...um.." Sam trailed off, not quite knowing how to tell her about the whole "monsters are real" thing.

She sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, which was the centre bed with one on each side.

"What happened last night?" she asked, and Sam didn't know what to say. Did she not remember, or-

"I mean, what the actual hell was that thing?"

Sam looked over at Dean, and his brother quickly took initiative. "Well, uh, the thing is..." he paused, suddenly not knowing the right words to use, and whether he would just upset Jess by telling her.

"Well, monsters are real." Sam cut in, quickly getting it over with. "So are ghosts, and werewolves, and vampires, and every other supernatural thing you've heard of, probably. "

He tensed, waiting for Jess' s reaction. He prayed that she wouldn't freak out, she was stronger than that, wasn't she?

She sucked in a breath, and Sam waited for her to accuse them of being crazy, and try run off.

"What was the... thing that attacked us last night?"

Sam looked to her sharply. Her voice was small, and shocked, but not scared and panicked like he'd assumed it would be.

Sam looked over to Dean. He'd actually been meaning to ask that question, but he'd forgotten at some point.

"Well, uh." Dean began. "I don't know for certain. We can rule out a lot of things, like wendigos' and things. I'm thinking it was a-"

"Demon." Sam finished, his thoughts quickly picking up the pace now. He tried to collect his scattered memories, and could just remember enough to put together the theory.

"Because you threw holy water on it... right?" Sam continued, eyes flickering up to Dean's for confirmation. His brother nodded. "Yep, dead on Sammy. But we're only going on assumptions here. And this doesn't tell us why this thing had it out for you two, or why it was in a shadow form."

Jess blew out a quick exhale, and Sam wondered if they'd said too much, and freaked her out.

"...okay. ." She said, rubbing a hand over her face. "This is a lot to take in."

"Sorry." Sam said, sitting beside her on the bed. "We get it if you don't believe us, but you have to stay. We don't know if this thing is gonna come back, so we need you to stay, just until we figure this out, so that we can watch out for you, make sure you're okay."

Jess turned to look at him, a stray lock of blonde hair falling in front of her eye, and she pushed it back impatiently. "No, I believe you, and I plan to stay, it's just...this is a lot to take in at once."

Sam nodded, relief flowing through him. Thank god, she wasn't going to leave him.

"That's okay. We get it." Dean said gently, still standing by the edge of the bed and looking down at the pair. "We'll figure this all out eventually, you know."

Jess nodded.

"We should probably start researching." Sam said, thinking ahead. "I should probably go to the library, get started." he stood up, but his knees were suddenly weak and he struggled to stay upright, the feeling of dizziness taking hold once again. He tried to step forward, bur was stopped by Dean's hand on his chest. "Not today, Sammy. You had a real nasty cut there on your head, and a concussion too. You have to rest, and let yourself heal."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, really, I'm fine. And I would feel better if I could go and start researching. "

"No, Sam. You of all people should know about how you're not supposed to read or do anything strenuous with a concussion, and how it screws up your brain. " His brother's voice didn't lack warmth, but was also firm.

Sam hated to admit it, but Dean was right. "Well, that doesn't matter, I'll do it anyway. "

Dean didn't reply, but raised an eyebrow.

Sam's legs finally gave out and he sat heavily back onto the bed. "Fine." He muttered. "I'll go tomorrow."

Dean nodded approvingly and went over to the small round table by the door, which Sam hadn't noticed before. "Now, while you two were sleeping all day, I went out and got some food." He said, picking up two grocery bags which were slumped on the table and pulling out everything from jumbo packets of candy to salads and bread. He turned around with a small, playful grin. "Who wants some? "

A couple of hours later Sam was half asleep, stretched out across his bed with his back propped up against the headboard, with his head turned towards the Tv which Dean had switched on ages ago.

There was some kind of action movie on, Sam wasn't really paying attention, it was just sequences of shouting and the main guy, a tall buff dude, running through prisons and beating people up.

Dean was sitting, well, more like sprawled across, the bed next to him. Jess had fallen asleep again a while ago, saying that she had a headache and she just wanted to think things through.

Sam, however, couldn't stop wondering about the future. What was going to happen? It was clear that Sam wouldn't be getting the life he'd fought so hard for-his gut clenched a little every time he remembered that, which was often- but what now? Even after they figured this demon thing out, would Jess stay? Would they carry on hunting?

Looping around the same questions and beaten thought path for so long had started to make Sam's head hurt, which a dull pounding ache which just made him wish he could sink into oblivion to escape it.

Yeah, one of those headaches.

He frowned, rubbing his forehead and wincing at more shouting from the TV. Could that guy ever use a normal tone?

"You okay, Sammy?" He heard his brother's soft voice from beside him.

"Yeah." Sam ground out. "Just thinking too much."

"If that's what thinking does to you then I'm terrified to see the day you do something more exerting. " Dean said sarcastically. "What else is wrong? "

"Nothing, just a headache."

His older brother didn't reply and for a second Sam thought that either he'd spoken too quietly or that his brother had suddenly gotten into the film.

But a few seconds later he heard the gush of water as the tap filled up a glass, and before he knew it his brother was placing it down on the nightstand by Sam's bed as gently as he could so as not to jar his brother's head more. Dean placed two white pills next to the glass, and sat facing Sam on the edge of his bed. "Have those, Sammy. You'll feel much better. "

Sam didn't hesitate, and almost smiled when he saw that his brother had broken both of the pills in half, to make four smaller, easier to swallow, portions. Sam had always had trouble swallowing pills, and it looked like his brother hadn't forgotten it.

He quickly downed the pills separately, along with the rest of the water, and kneaded his head with his knuckles, waiting for the pills to kick in.

"Why don't you try get a little rest, Sam?" Dean suggested from the bed next to his.

"I would, but..." Sam couldn't hold back the torrent that had broken free. "I can't just stop thinking about everything. My apartment, burned to the ground, gone. My school career probably over, and..." Sam brought his eyes up to meet his brothers, and took in the compassion there. "What about Jess? We can't protect her forever. Will she hunt with us? Is she gonna take off as soon as she can?" Sam cut himself off, preventing the rest of his worries from spilling out. "Sorry Dean." He finished. "Didn't mean to unload this all on you. "

There was a small pause, during which Sam looked anywhere but Dean, his leg jiggling anxiously.

"No, it's okay Sam. I mean you've lost a lot recently, and you have a right to be upset about that, hell, I would. But you just gotta rest up today, so that we can gank this demon thing and then we can all decide what to do. But don't worry about it now, Sammy. One step at a time."

Sam nodded, suddenly feeling comforted. He opened his mouth to thank his brother, but was stopped when Dean lifted up his hand, a small grin on his face. "No chick flick moments, Sam. You know the rules. "

Sam couldn't help but smile, and nodded, suddenly realising that his headache had gone.

Sam nodded, suddenly feeling comforted. He opened his mouth to thank his brother, but was stopped when Dean lifted up his hand, a small grin on his face. "No chick flick moments, Sam. You know the rules. "

Sam couldn't help but smile, and nodded, suddenly realising that his headache had gone.

"Now, do you wanna carry on watching this shitty movie?" Dean asked, picking up the remote. "Or do you wanna watch something with a little less dramatic shots of that dudes blue steel."

Sam snorted. "Whatever, man. I can't pay attention anyway. Keep getting distracted. "

Dean started switching channels, eventually looking around to Sam. "Dude, there's actual fuck all on. What should we do?"

Sam shrugged lazily. "I have no idea. There's nothing."

Dean raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Never nothing, Sammy."

Half an hour later the brothers were sitting at the small motel room table and playing go fish with an old set of cards which Dean had found in the back of one of the drawers.

"Kings?" Sam asked, knowing he only needed one more.

"Go fish." Dean replied casually, but Sam didn't miss the flicker of his eyes to his cards and the tiny sly smile.

"I'm pretty sure you just asked for kings." He said. "Hand it over."

Dean looked up, faking astonishment. "Me? Cheat? Never!"

After a few seconds he dropped the tone and shrugged. "I didn't ask for any kings, Sammy. I don't have any. Go fish."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You may not have asked for it but I know you have one, you shouldn't cheat Dean."

Watching Dean's eyes carefully, he reached forward; blindly grabbing the card which he had figured Dean kept looking every time he brought up the kings.

Sam turned the card over, and saw that he'd actually gotten it right, and a red king was in his hand.

He laid his set of four down on the table, grinning at Dean's shocked look.

"Dude-how the fuck did you know I was lying, or where the card was?"

Sam shrugged with a proud smile. "Years and years of intense training. It was a challenge, but I'm now a master. "

Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and yawning. "What time is it?"

Sam looked at the clock which someone had left on the counter of the tiny kitchen. "Half past two."

"Geez, already? Time flies when you cheat at card games man."

Sam stretched, laying his cards down on the table. "I was cheating too." He said, getting up and heading to the little kitchenette to see if there was any food left.

Dean looked at his cards, standing up with an exclaim of "Hey! You can't do that!" And heading over to Sam. "Cheating is wrong, Sammy. And what are you looking for?"

Sam shrugged. "Food."

Dean reached into a grocery bag, ruffling around before pulling his hand out with a shrug. "I got nothing, man."

Sam huffed, opening his mouth to ask Dean if he was really sure they didn't have any food, but was stopped when Jess sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." She said quietly, stepping out of bed. She had been wearing Sam's hoodie- his only hoodie, now- for comfort while she slept, and now she pulled it more tightly around her like a blanket.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Dean moved to rifle through a small cabinet.

"Fine. I just, it's hard to believe. " She began. "I mean, this time yesterday I was sitting around talking to Brady on the phone, he was asking about you of course, and waiting for you to get home. Now, I've lost my apartment, all my stuff, I don't know whether I'm going back to school or not, I was almost _killed_ last night, along with my boyfriend, who just so happens to be a demon hunter with his brother. "

Her words tumbled out all in one exhale, like she was trying to expel her thoughts.

Sam sighed, setting his elbows down on the counter and leaning forward, closer to where Jess was standing on the other side of it. "Jess, I'm sorry this happened to you. I always prayed that it never would. " He felt a small twist in hi stomach as he spoke, and the knowledge that he had _dreamed _ about it all was knawing a hole in his throat. "But you can do what you want once we try and sort this out, nobody will be mad if you decide to leave." He finished. No, he wouldn't be mad. But he would be absolutely crushed. She was going to walk out at some point, what sane person would stay here with them?

Jess nodded as Dean turned from the cupboard, pulling out a packet of crisps and chucking it to Sam. "Here." Dean said. "Nutrition fit for a king."

Sam shrugged, tearing the jumbo packet open and starting to work on it, offering it to Jess, who took a handful. He was about to offer it to Dean, but before he could complete the movement his older brother had reached into the packet and quickly pulled out an overflowing handful.

Sam raised his eyebrows and made a noise of shock, quickly stepping back so that Dean couldn't take any more. "Dude!" He said once he'd worked his way through his mouthful.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Weren't fast enough to stop me."

Sam rolled his eyes and Jess gave a little laugh.

Sam leaned against the counter, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean quickly snake his arm into the packet, and with one hand he grabbed his brother's wrist, gripping it tightly enough to hold it on place, and with the other hand he lifted the crisps up as high as he could reach, stretching his arm and standing on the tips of his toes.

Sam imitated Dean's earlier eyebrow wriggle. "Try and get them now."

Dean reached for them, but Sam leaned back, and moved them far out of his brother's reach.

Dean huffed. "I'm not jumping for it man."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not!"

Sam started to lower his hand, but Dean gave a little jump, and Sam jerked his hand back once more. "Classy." He said with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes, removing Sam's hand from his wrist and stepping back. "Fine, you win or whatever. So mature."

"Just as mature as you." Sam said, finally lowering his arm and shaking it out to get the blood flowing again.

Jess laughed as Dean flipped his little brother off.

Later, they had somehow scraped dinner together, and were now sitting on Sam's bed, which had the best view of the tv and watching The Matrix, which was the best thing being showed on tv.

After a long debate on whether or not Neo should or should not have taken the pill, the three were now just keeping up a running commentary on the events on the screen.

Even though Sam's mind was still primarily on the events of the night before, as he knew Jess's must have been, the movie actually served as a pretty good distraction. He was having some fun, and it was nice to see that his brother and his girlfriend apparently got on fantastically.

When the film finished, Jess retreated to her bed after giving Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffling his hair, saying that she was still tired despite having slept for most of the day.

Sam and Dean, however, were discussing what they needed to do the next day.

"I need to start researching this thing. You know, it might just be a run of the mill attack, and nothing special. " Sam said, swallowing the urge to tell Dean about how he'd dreamed of the events before they had happened. His brother would think he was a freak, and Sam didn't want to think about what else.

Not that he'd be wrong.

"Yeah I guess, but we should check it out anyways. How's your head, Sam?"

Sam lifted up a tentative hand to prod at the wound left from having the demon crack his head onto the wall.

"It's fine." He said. "Not too bad-hey, when did you stitch this up?" He asked, confused, as he ran his fingers over the stitches.

"Just after you said you were fine and then collapsed. It wasn't exactly too hard to find the wound, considering the amount of blood pouring from it." Dean said.

"Sorry. " Sam mumbled. "I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised. You were completely spaced out, it was like talking to a very stressed out lamp." Dean replied.

Sam couldn't help but give a small laugh at his brother's joke, despite the underlying tone of _don't you do that again, Sammy, you scared me to death. _

Sam yawned, and Dean continued to speak. "And on a finishing note, I think we should get some sleep. You look pretty whacked, you need it." He said, getting off of Sam's bed and stretching.

Sam nodded, sliding down the headboard without protest, and only half heartedly pulling the duvet over himself before rolling onto his stomach. "Night Dee." He mumbled into the pillow, his words slurring together.

There was a soft chuckle from behind him, and then he felt the duvet being gently readjusted and draped over his shoulders, surrounding him with a warmth which he burrowed into, causing another chuckle to come from behind him.

"Night, Sammy." Were the last words he heard before he quickly sank into a blank, dark sleep.

He was only woken once, when he felt a small form lifting up his duvet and quickly wriggling under. He opened one eye just in time to see Jess wrapping her arms around him, and working around his sprawled out position.

"Sorry I woke you. " she whispered upon seeing him watching her with a small, sleepy smile on his face.

She mumbled something about freezing cold and nightmares, and in response Sam rolled onto his side, pulling her into the circle of his arms.

She burrowed her head into his chest, using it as a pillow, with Sam's chin resting on the top of her head. "You won't get cold here." Sam said, squeezing her lightly in his arms.

He felt her smile against his chest, and she tightened her hold around his waist.

They slowly drifted to sleep together, not even slightly moving from each other's warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was awoken by the noise of his brother shuffling around, and a muttered curse along with a thump which sounded suspiciously like Dean walking into something.

He lazily opened his eyes. He was lying in the same position that he'd been in last night, only Jess had twisted so that her head was nestled into the crook of his neck.

He smiled, and gently disentangled himself from her tight embrace, trying not to wake her.

He shuffled up to the small kitchenette where his brother was making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Sammy." His brother said without looking up. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Sam said, yawning and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Dean said with a grin, beginning to eat his cereal. "Looks like you two lovebirds got up to something last night. " He said, nodding towards Sam's bed which now only had Jess lying on it. Dean wiggled his eyebrows and took on an over dramatic offended tone. "And with me in the next bed!"

"Wha-no!" Sam said, quickly realising what Dean meant. "No." He said more firmly, pointing a finger at Dean. "That's _gross! _I would never- with you in the room ew no!" Sam spluttered, disgusted by Dean's implications. It was the same kind of disgust that went hand in hand with hearing about your parent's sex life by accident.

Dean laughed, leaning forward over the counter, "but you have with her before... right?" He said, raising an eyebrow and suppressing his laughter.

Sam stepped back. "I am not talking about this with you." He said, shuddering.

Sam's embarrassment made Dean break into laughter again. "You didn't deny it." His older brother practically sang.

"Dean there is no way I'm talking about this with you."

"Aw come on why not."

Sam shuddered again, making Dean crack up. "Because you're my big brother, and it's _weird._"

"Exactly, I'm your big brother. " Dean said with a grin. "Which means that you should talk about things like this with me, and come talk to me for advice-" Dean couldn't carry on, bursting into uncontrollable laughter at the growing look of fear and disgust which had taken hold of Sam's face.

"No." Sam said, waving his hand as if to waft the conversation away. "This discussion is over."

Dean finally managed to get a hold of his laughter. "Okay, Sammy, geez." He couldn't resist having one final dig at his little brother. "But you know, if you ever need any advice about sex I'm here to-"

Sam turned away, blocking his ears as if to drown Dean out, and calming his laughter Dean reached forward, touching Sam's shoulder. "Okay okay I'll stop."

Sam cautiously took his hands away from his ears, as if his brother would start shouting about his sex life any second.

"Okay Sammy I've stopped. "

Sam dropped his hands to his sides. "Dude, it's _Sam._ I'm not a chubby twelve year old anymore."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, and then cut himself off. "Okay sure Sammy." Was all he said instead.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean and moved to the kitchenette, making himself a bowl of cereal. "I need to go to the library today, get started on research. The attack could have been nothing, but I'm not risking it." He said, and Dean nodded.

"First, little brother, you and your girlfriend are gonna have to go get some more clothes. Unless you wanna wear that t shirt forever, and let your girlfriend just live her life in her pj's and your hoodies." Dean said.

Sam groaned. "I didn't even think about that. God, all my stuff is gone."

"It's okay Sammy, we'll get you new stuff. But for now just clothes."

Sam nodded. "I guess we'll just wait until Jess wakes up, and then we can-"

"What?" A drowsy voice came from Sam's bed.

Jess had sat up upon hearing her name. "I'm awake now." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh-okay." Sam said. "Well, we were going to go out and get some clothes for us both. " He said, motioning to Jess' s tight pyjama ensemble. "'Cause we're going to have to go out and do stuff soon, and we can't go around looking like this."

Jess nodded. "Of course, all our stuff got destroyed..." she tailed off for a moment, but then seemed to gather herself together. "Never mind. We'll just replace it. "

Half an hour later the three of them were sliding out of the impala. Jess was wearing Sam's hoodie again, and it hung down past her pyjama shorts, giving her a little less embarrassment about being out dressed like this. It still looked a little weird, but not as bad as traipsing around in her pj's.

Jess led the two of them into a shop, where clothes lined the walls and they had to weave in between tables to keep up with Jess. There was an extremely bored looking teenage girl with long dark hair sitting at the check out counter, earphones screwed tightly into her ears as she bobbed her head every once in a while.

Her eyes barely skimmed over Sam and Dean before Jess had led them to the back of the store, which was the women's section.

"You two can go look around for things for Sam." She said, looking over her shoulder at them. "Men's is over there." She said, pointing to the other side of the store.

"Man my ass." Dean muttered with a smirk as they walked over. "More like insanely tall, gangly kid."

"Shut up, Jerk." Sam said, not being able to hold back a grin at his brother's jab.

"Bitch." Dean replied instantly, and Sam smiled again, memories of the old "jerk, bitch." routine coming back to him.

"Okay this is men's. " Dean said, stopping and spinning on his heel. "What do we need? "

Sam leaned forward. "Pretty much everything. "

"Well." Dean said, clicking his tongue. "That's useful."

They moved over to the t shirts and there was a moment of silence where they both realised that they hadn't been shopping like this for quite a while, but it was broken when Dean picked up a bright pink T shirt, tossing it at Sam with a grin. "Here ya go Sammy, that'll suit you well."

Sam winced at the offensively bright pink, and set the shirt down on the table as if it was a bomb. "I'm good."

They spent a while browsing around, during which they had picked up a couple of jackets which they had managed to guess were Sam's size, a bunch of hoodies and no jeans because neither of them knew what size Sam was.

"Come on Sammy, you must remember. " Dean said.

Sam shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, Dean."

Dean was about to venture a guess as to what size Sam was, but was cut off when Jess walked up, various clothes draped over her arms.

"Hey guys. " she said with a grin to both of them. "You got much?"

"Not really. " Dean said, gesturing at Sam. "We don't know what sizes sasquatch over here is so we can't get some things. "

Sam repressed a grin at the childhood nickname that Dean had given him so long ago, and Jess thought for a second before replying. "Oh! I know, it's uhh..." she trailed off, biting her lip as she went through a pile of jeans. "Here." She said, holding two pairs out to Sam. "These should fit you."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, who almost looked equally shocked as he took the jeans from her outstretched hand. "You know my size?" He asked. He'd been shopping with Jess before, sure, but he didn't remember anything like this.

"Of course I do, dummy." She said fondly. "You always forget."

Sam was mildly disgruntled. He hadn't known that she paid that much attention to everything.

"Well." Dean interrupted the temporary silence. "Isn't this adorable. "

Sam shot a pointed glare to his older brother, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Jess laughed, completely un phased by Dean's comment.

"Come on then." She said, nodding towards the pile of clothes which Sam had put down when he had seen her come over. "You should go and try those on, check that they all fit."

A short while later Sam came out of the changing room, holding all the clothes which had fit.

Jess had changed, and her pj's were gone. She was wearing a soft flannel shirt, with a black leather jacket on top with dark jeans. Sam absently noticed that it was just like her old jackets, which had of course been destroyed in the fire. She was leaning against the wall, laughing at something that Dean said as he rifled through a pile of t shirts "Come on then." She said, nodding towards the pile of clothes which Sam had put down when he had seen her come over. "You should go and try those on, check that they all fit."

A short while later Sam came out of the changing room, holding all the clothes which had fit.

Jess had changed, and her pj's were gone. She was wearing a soft flannel shirt, with a black leather jacket on top with dark jeans. Sam absently noticed that it was just like her old jackets, which had of course been destroyed in the fire. She was leaning against the wall, laughing at something that Dean said as he rifled through a pile of t shirts.

"Heya Sammy. They all fit?" His brother asked.

"Yeah, most of them. And it's _Sam."_

Dean ignored him, pulling a purple t shirt out of the pile and suddenly lifting it up for inspection.

"Hey, Sammy. Remember how you always wanted a dog when we were kids?"

Sam nodded, remembering all the hours he'd wasted begging Dean to get him a puppy. "I still do." He said. He'd planned to go move into a nice house with Jess, get a dog, maybe even have kids. You know, the apple pie life. Not much chance of that now.

Dean balled the t shirt up and chucked it to Sam quickly, who caught it with one hand.

"Here's one for you." Dean said, and Sam set his clothes down on a chair, letting the t shirt unfurl. It was purple, and on yhe front over the chest area there was a lighter, slightly faded print of what looked to be a greyhound mid-step.

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. It was a nice shirt, but it wasn't like Dean to just pick out clothes for him like that.

"What?" His older brother said. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

Sam shrugged, and Jess leaned forward from her spot against the wall, just managing to see the front of the shirt.

"Oh, that's a nice shirt." She said. "That colour would suit you-go try it on." She said.

"Alright. "

Sam turned to head towards the changing rooms, and looked over his shoulder when he heard Jess step forward to stand beside him.

"I'm coming. " She said, looking up at him with a suggestive grin and wide eyes.

He couldn't help but smile back, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean wiggle his eyebrows while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Sam rolled his eyes again and took Jess' s elbow guiding her over to the men's changing rooms.

There wasn't anybody around to question why she was following him as they walked into a stall, and Jess pulled the floor-length curtain across to block their view of the rest of the shop.

"How are you feeling? " Sam asked as Jess sat down on the little bench in the corner.

"I'm alright, I guess. A little bummed, and confused. I mean, I don't think I'll be going back to stanford just yet. But then, maybe I should-" she seemed to cut herself off. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little baffled still. "

Sam nodded sympathetically as he hung up his jacket on one of the pegs on the wall. "It's okay, I am too. I don't really know what I'm gonna do."

He decided not to tell Jess just yet that hunting would probably be impossible without moving around, so they had a choice. Stay, or go.

Well, she would probably figure it out before then. He'd never been able to keep anything from her, she always seemed to figure it out.

He unbuttoned his plaid shirt, pulling it off so that there was only his plain white t shirt underneath, and Jess grinned, standing up.

Sam rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her hips, gently tugging her closer.

"It'll be okay." He said as she rested her head on his chest. "Whatever happens, we'll get out fine, I swear. "

Jess gave a soft laugh, and he felt it resonating in his heartbeat, making him smile.

"Okay, macho man." She said, and Sam grinned down at her.

She looked up at him, her beautiful face split into a beautiful grin, with a single strand of curly blonde hair falling into her sparkling eyes, and he felt like, despite everything, his heart would burst with happiness and love.

"Now." She said, unwrapping her arms from his waist and stepping back. "Take off your shirt."

"That's very forward. "

Jess laughed, a sound which instantly put a smile to his face. "Go on," she giggled. "I want you to try this shirt on. And maybe enjoy the view a little while you're at it."

Sam just raised his eyebrows at her, swiftly pulling the shirt over his head and dumping it onto the bench, rolling his shoulders.

While he'd been at stanford he'd kept on doing the necessary workouts to keep fit. He was still extremely skinny, something that sometimes concerned Jess, but he still had rippling muscles on his biceps and shoulders, and a pronounced six pack which Jess always seemed to love.

She reached out, trailing her hand down his torso. "You're still so skinny." She said, finally looking back up at him. "We need to get you to a healthy weight. "

"This is a healthy weight. " Sam protested, "I'm fine. "

Jess passed him the shirt to try on, nodding vaguely. "Still. "

Sam rolled his eyes, tugging the shirt on a pulling it down.

It seemed to hug his biceps perfectly, and accentuate his chest muscles quite a lot without being tight.

Jess squeaked, putting a hand up yo her mouth. "Awh, Sam, that shirt suits you perfectly! " She said excitedly and grinning, making aww noises while reaching out with her hands and flattening down a little crease by his shoulder.

"Your brother is a genius! " she exclaimed, not taking her eyes away from it, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't let him hear you." He muttered with a smile.

"We have to show him! " Jess said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, baffled.

"Because it's absolutely adorable and he's the one who picked it out. "

Sam let himself be pulled out of the changing room and back towards where Dean was now leaning against a column nearby, smirking down at his phone.

"Dean!" Jess said excitedly, and his older brother looked up.

Jess made a little _"look!" _Motion with her hands, shoving Sam forward.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Cute. Suits you Sammy." He smirked. "Guess I just have an amazing taste."

Sam shot him a bitchface, just as Jess spoke up. "It's a very nicepick."

Dean nodded at Sam, and the younger brother only intensified his bitchface.

Jess laughed, and then Dean was laughing, and Sam couldn't help but join in.

And he felt that no matter what was gonna happen, they would be alright. Yeah, the life he'd worked for for so long had been pretty much destroyed, but what could he do? At least he had the two people he cared about most in the world, and they were all healthy and happy.

He prayed that it would last.


End file.
